Episode 8940 (8th July 2016)
Plot Back at No.11, Billy finishes with Sean, assuring him that there's no one else. Sean thinks there has to be and throws him out. Callum's old mates Macca and Clayton Hibbs expect Gemma to give them free kebabs but, taking Chesney's faith in her to heart, she tells them no. Nick and Simon go to an arcade instead of the cinema as Ghostbusters isn't out yet. Leanne is pleased to see Simon looking so happy and asks Nick to stay at the flat for a drink. Bethany realises she can't afford to join the gym and needs Sarah's signature on the form. Kylie forges the signature for her and gets a discount membership from Gary. Sean is angry and upset over Billy, knowing from experience that he's been dumped for another man, whatever Billy says. After pouring his heart out to Eileen, he leaves for London by himself. Todd now wishes he'd fought harder for Billy. Tracy talks to Deirdre's grave, wishing she were around to put everything right. She's thrilled when Robert arrives with Amy, who's realised she should have gone with her mum in the first place. Chesney gets back from Wolverhampton. Macca and Clayton give Kylie a hard time outside the kebab shop. She hurries Bethany home to get away from them. Tracy takes Amy for pizza and asks her to move back into No.1 but Amy makes it clear that she only set aside her feelings for Deirdre's anniversary. Eileen has a pop at Billy over his treatment of Sean. Tracy interrupts them and drags Billy over to Preston's Petals in order to help him and Todd take things to the next level. Ken, Steve, Eileen and Rita talk about how much Tracy misses her mum, making Amy realise she should forgive her. Amy returns to No.1, reading Tracy a list of conditions including more pocket money. Billy collects his things from No.11 where he finally kisses Todd passionately. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Delivery Man - John May *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Macca - Gareth Berliner Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cemetery Notes *Gail Rodwell (Helen Worth) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy orders Todd and Billy to sort out their relationship, while Amy tells her mum that she is prepared to move back on certain conditions; Simon suggests Leanne should get back with Nick; and Gemma has a hard time with thugs at the kebab shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,980,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes